Dawn Era (Tamriel)
Note: The Dawn Era was a period during which time followed a nonlinear path, thus making any timeline an artificial fabrication useful in putting the era in mortal terms. The Dawn Era is considered by some sources to be part of the Mythic Era (along with the Merethic Era), but since no fixed dates are known, there is no specific nomenclature for years within the Dawn Era. ;Time Begins *Akatosh appears in the void of formless Aurbis and imposes his regulation of existence upon the universe. Many et'ada recognizable to modern mortals begin to coagulate. ;Nirn is conceived *A Padomaic being named Lorkhan envisions the creation of a new kind of divinity: a planet called Nirn. This realm will fulfill the urges of his sphere by serving as a construct that will allow him to achieve ultimate liberty- Nu-Mantia. ;Aedra and Daedra *Lorkhan convinces the modern Aedra and other Anu-aligned spirits to give of themselves and aid in Creation. Magnus will serve as the new world's architect. A collection of prominent Padomaic spirits reject his proposals and decide to create worlds using only their own divinities. They are now known as Daedric Princes. ;Creation *The Mundus is formed, the hub of the wheel that is Aurbis, and most of its creators die or are crippled by their sacrifices. They exist as shadows of their former selves. The new land is a chaotic place where time follows no clear path and creation is constant, following a downward spiral that causes levels of existence to create lesser levels beneath themselves. This results in the dissolution of many spirits and the creation of mortals, whose memories from this time result in their creation myths. ;Discord *Magnus and his followers, the Magna Ge, perceive the trap that is the Mundus and abandon their creation. They flee, ripping holes in the sky in their desperate departure to Aetherius. The sun and stars now allow magic. The Twelve Worlds of Creation flourish. ;Convention *Akatosh sees the trap as well, but does not flee. Instead, he throws himself into Mundus. His capsule lands in what will become the Isle of Balfiera in High Rock and becomes known as Adamantine Tower, the world's oldest structure. His full presence causes all spirits and chaotic forms of creation to crystallize, and time becomes linear and ordered. This is the end of the Dawn Era. He calls a council of the gods and the Aedra elect to punish Lorkhan. Trinimac tears his heart from his breast and flings it far into the eastern world, where it lands as a fiery meteor to form the Red Mountain and Vvardenfell - the Star-Wounded East. ;Mortals *The development of mortals now follows slow, comprehensible paths. The diverse people of Tamriel become the Mer (Elves): The Dwemer (Deep Ones), the Chimer (Changed Ones), the Bosmer (Green or Forest Ones), and the Altmer (Elder or High Ones). The fracturing of the Aldmer along cultural and racial lines is the Sundering of Aldmeris, and the continent no longer exists. The other Ehlnofey became the Hist, beasts, and the humans of Nirn, who will eventually split into racial groups, including the Nedes, Nords, and Tamriellic Aboriginals, as well as the Redguards of Yokuda.